Happy Ever After ?
by Kathy Hiester
Summary: Ranger returns from a mission determined to make Stephanie his. The characters belong to JE I just amuse myself with them.
1. Chapter 1

My body reacted to the most delicious scent I have ever smelled. A pure masculine scent with a hint of Bulgari wafted below my nose causing my body to tense and tighten in the most pleasurable way. The smell meant one thing. Ranger. Ranger is back from being in the wind for three months. I slowly opened my eyes to see the man himself sitting on the chair in the corner. Ranger's eyes were closed and I could see he was in deep thought so I took the opportunity to look him over. Ranger was thinner them his normal weight and his skin was a shade lighter than the mocha-latte color, he had a beard and his hair mussed instead of slicked back tied into a ponytail. I finally let a breath out with a whoosh as I didn't realize I was holding it.

After a few more minutes taking the man in all of my senses I crawled out of bed and quietly walked over to kneel in front of him. Ranger's eyes were still closed and in the need to feel him I laid my head upon his lap. I relished the feeling of Ranger's warmth beneath my cheek. I don't know how long I stayed like that, on the floor in front of Ranger with my head resting on his legs before Ranger tangled one of his hands within my curls pulling me up to sit in his lap. Ranger placed a light kiss on my forehead before standing with me in his arms and walking to the bed. He gently laid me on the bed before kicking off his boots and lying next to me. Ranger tucked my body into his and with the spoken words "Te Amo" Ranger fell asleep.

I fell in a comfortable sleep all snuggled into my very own Batman. I woke up with a hard muscled man spooning me and for a second I was disoriented. Once I figured out that I was in my own bed and it was Ranger who was spooning I tried to disengage his hold so I could run to the bathroom but Ranger's hold just became tighter. Ranger was still sleeping if his regulated breathing was evidence. I pried his grip and slid slowly to the edge of the bed trying unsuccessfully to not disturb Ranger. Ranger sat up quickly still looking tired and just plain worn out.

"Babe, Where are you going?" Ranger looked almost confused. This was so unlike him I was momentarily stunned. The moment passed and I felt bad for Ranger.

"I am just running to the bathroom. I will right back." Ranger lay back down and grabbed my pillow and hugged it to his face breathing into it. OK, now that was weird. I went into the bathroom and after I finished up trotted to the kitchen to get two bottles of water. I went back into the bedroom. Ranger still lay there hugging my pillow. I ran my hand across his cheek waking him up. I handed him a bottle of water before climbing back into bed. Ranger sat up against the headboard and twisted off the cap taking a long swallow. He then turned and looked down at me.

"Thank you Babe, I needed that."

"OK Ranger, tell me what's up." Ranger sighed and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers.

"Just got back Babe and I needed to see you. I haven't even gone to Haywood yet because I needed to be home and when I was away this time I realized that where you are is where my home is. When I think of home I think of you and you alone." My eyes were forming tears. Not only was this the most personal thing that Ranger had ever said to me but it was so beautiful.

"Ranger, really, um after all these years what made you come to this point? I mean you always said you had a no relationship policy but you would be in my bed if Joe left it. I mean well why do you want to be with me?" I was looking at the bed at this point and I seriously felt like I was losing my best friend.

"Babe, please look at me." I couldn't look up. What if Ranger was going to say goodbye? I could not have him leave my life. I loved him but more than that I needed him. It was ok if he didn't love me as long as he remained my friend. As these thoughts were running through my head Ranger took my chin and tilted my head up so he could gaze in my eyes.

"Stephanie, you are my heart and my home. I am done fighting what I feel for you. I want you and only you and I want you to only be mine. I love you. No qualifiers. Just you and me. I want to be in a relationship with you. I want you to move in with me." Whoa, did Ranger just ask me to move in?

"I love you Ranger but what happens when you are tired of me? I constantly am blowing up your cars and breaking your men. You are bound to tire of me sooner or later."

"Steph, Babe, I will never tire of you. I have enough money to buy you a million cars and you can blow them all up as long as you are not hurt. As for breaking my men, well Babe, my men fight over who gets bomber duty. They all love you for who you are and they will never want to change you." I just gaped at Ranger. I think he has said more today in the entire time I have known him.

"So a relationship huh? Are you sure you really want a relationship with me?" Ranger just looked at me as the question flowed out of my mouth.

"Stephanie, listen to me." Damn now Ranger's pissed.

"No I am not pissed. I am upset that you do not think you are worthy of me. It is I who am not worthy of you. I tried Babe. I really tried. I tried to stay away, when that didn't work I tried friendship, HELL, I EVEN SENT YOU BACK TO THE COP!" Oh shit, a yelling Ranger is definitely not a happy Ranger. His voice softened as he reached for me only to let his hand drop.

"Babe, what I am trying to say is I can't live without you anymore. I just don't have the strength to stay away." Ranger looked so crestfallen. I scooted over and onto his lap wrapping my arms around him. I looked him in the eyes.

"So don't. Take me Carlos. I have always been yours." Ranger flipped us over so we were lying horizontally on the bed and began kissing me with abandon. He stopped when we were out of breath pulling away slightly causing me to whimper.

"Babe, this is it. There is no going back. No more with the cop. No more shutting you out. I am in this one hundred percent. There are things that I can not talk to you about but only those that are classified. I will try Babe, for you I will try." I just nodded as Ranger began kissing me in earnest again. After my last blow up with Joe I decided that I just couldn't do it anymore. My love was reserved and meant for Ranger. I pulled away from Ranger this time causing him to look stunned.

"Carlos, you do realize that if we do this you will have to put up with family dinners and Grandma Mazur?" Ranger smiled.

"Babe, I love that you call me Carlos and I can put up with anything for you." He looked so earnest.

"Ok Ok you talked me into it. I love you so much Carlos and I was waiting for someday. I can't believe that someday is today." Ranger proceeded to show me exactly how happy he was.

Three hours, six orgasms and one shower (for two people) later we were on our way to Haywood. We were in my current vehicle of the month a 1996 Olds Cutlass Sierra. Ranger was not happy that but this is what I had and considering he had Tank drop him off at my apartment instead of going back to Haywood it is what he is stuck with. Ranger is driving with one hand and playing with my fingers with his other. When we had reached the car and climbed in he had immediately pulled me into the center of the bench seat so he could have access to me. I really do love this man but right now I am terrified. This is the first time I am going into Rangeman as Ranger's woman. I mean I know that the merry men always thought of me as Ranger's but to actually be his woman was something entirely different.

Ranger pulled the car into my space and ran around to open the door. After I got out he threw his arm around my waist and snuggling me into his side. We got on the elevator and pressed five. The fifth floor in the building is where everything happens. It is the main communication room, it contains all the work stations and a room filled completely with monitors and electrical equipment just to observe all the clients properties. My workspace is a tiny cubby in the back corner. When the elevator hit five and the doors opened a hush fell over the room. Ranger walked me out and turned me around before kissing me fervently. All of a sudden uproar began. The merry men were all clapping and hooting with the biggest loudmouth being Lester. As soon as Ranger let me go the men gathered around him fist pounding and doing their manly hug thing welcoming back their conquering hero. I was shuffled around until I came to rest leaning into Tank as we both watched the goings on of Ranger and the men.

"Little one you have made him so happy." I tilted my head up so I could see Tank who was looking down at me smirking.

"He has made me happy Tank. I really didn't do anything to make him happy." Tank wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me tight against him.

"Oh but you did little one you did. You gave him a family. Hell you gave us all a family." Tank started chuckling. "You really don't know what you have done do you?" I shook my head still watching Ranger's face alight with happiness. He was so relaxed. I hardly ever saw Ranger like this.

"You little one made Ranger love and care. You made him open up with his men and you made him a better leader for it." As soon as Tank had finished Ranger came barreling up like a kid grabbing me out of Tank's arms yelling "Mine" at Tank. I turned into his arms.

"That's right Carlos yours and you don't have to share." Ranger face was in a full out smile. I gave Ranger something that no one else did. After we bid our farewells and a promise from me to the guys that I would be back at work tomorrow morning we headed up to seven.

Ranger fobbed us into seven and threw his keys in his little metal dish he keeps on the table in the foyer. He grabbed my hands forcing them above my head and started to ravage my neck.

"Move in with me." I heard the muffled words but I couldn't believe that they were coming out of Rangers mouth. When I didn't answer Ranger let go of my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Sorry Carlos I didn't hear you. What did you say?" That's it Stephanie always go with denial.

"Babe, will you please move in with me?" He looked so somber and scared. I couldn't say no but I have to get a few things straight first

"Can Rex come and before you answer that there will be tastycakes in your cabinet and a gun in your cookie jar, is all this ok?" Ranger smirked.

"No." I started tearing up knowing that it was too good to be true.

"Babe, calm down. Yes of course Rex can come and I don't care about your junk food BUT your gun will be on your person or in my safe not in a cookie jar. Aye Dios Mio what would happen if the bambino wanted a cookie and found your gun?" Wait did Carlos just say bambino as in Spanish for baby?

I couldn't believe that Carlos was actually thinking forever and that today was out someday. Oh Shit I was talking out loud again.

"Babe, what's not to believe? I love you."

"OK Carlos. I will move in with you." His face lit up like the fireworks on the fourth of July. He grabbed me and kissed me showing just how much he really loves me. He really loves me. Wow this is definitely going to take some getting used too. All my dreams are coming true. Now I just have to tell my parents.

"Babe I will go with you. As a matter of fact let's go now so we can move you in tomorrow." Carlos guided me out of the apartment and down to the garage getting into the Turbo. After setting me in and making sure I was buckled, the way he tried to always make me safe was going to drive me nuts but I loved it, we headed to the Burg.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

"OK Carlos. I will move in with you." His face lit up like the fireworks on the fourth of July. He grabbed me and kissed me showing just how much he really loves me. He really loves me. Wow this is definitely going to take some getting used too. All my dreams are coming true. Now I just have to tell my parents.

"Babe I will go with you. As a matter of fact let's go now so we can move you in tomorrow." Carlos guided me out of the apartment and down to the garage getting into the Turbo. After setting me in and making sure I was buckled, the way he tried to always make me safe was going to drive me nuts but I loved it, we headed to the Burg.

On with the story:

SPOV

Ranger was in his zone as per usual when he is driving. I have decided that one day I would ask him about that. I have often tried to get into a zone while driving but it never seems to work. Ranger does not seem to know what road rage is. When someone cuts Ranger off or does something stupid Ranger just quirks his eyebrow and adjusts the car to a safer position. I glance over at Ranger who keeps his eyes on the road but sensing me I see a little smile. I quickly look away and sigh.

We pulled up in front of my parent's house to see Grandma Mazur at the door. See in the Burg it seems that Mother's and Grandmother's have built in radar that goes off whenever a child is within 100 feet of the house. Ranger shut off the motor and looked over at me.

"Babe, we really do not have to do this if you do not want to." Ranger's eyes looked sad. I didn't want to disappoint him. It's time for me to put on my big girl panties and suck it up.

"No Ranger, I am ready. I am formulating a plan on what I want to say in my mind."

"Babe, just let me tell them." Wait, if Ranger told my parents did that mean I would have to tell his?

"No Babe, My parents already know. I talked to them on my way to your apartment." Shit, I was talking out loud again. Maybe I can get a little bell that will go off every time I open my mouth. Ranger leans across and gives me a mind blowing kiss. As I was trying to catch my breath I notice that not only is Grandma Mazur fanning herself but my mother is behind her scowling. Ranger gets out of the car and comes over opening my door and putting his hand out to escort me from the car. I grab his hand and hang on for dear life.

We walked up the cement path and into the house where Grandma Mazur was waiting impatiently in the foyer.

"Stephanie and the nice bounty hunter with the big package. Come in, Come in. We were not expecting visitors. Stephanie, your mother is in the kitchen putting together cake and coffee. I expect she is having a nip too and your father is in the living room watching TV." I gave Grandma a hug blocking her from grabbing Ranger and keeping Ranger behind me. I pulled Ranger away from Grandma and into the living room where my mom was setting out the coffee and admonishing my dad to turn off the TV.

I pulled Ranger to sit next to me on the sofa. When sitting our entire side was touching and his arm was around my back gently caressing my shoulder. My mom was just staring while my dad was grinning like a fool. Ranger started talking.

"Mr. Plum, I want you to know that I have just come back from my last mission and I am no longer employed by the government. Saying that I want you to know that I love your daughter and she has consented to moving in for me so we can begin to build our lives together. We were hoping for your blessing." Ranger was talking more in the last 12 hours than I had heard him in the last 4 years. I looked from my dad who was beaming and my mom who was not scowling but she was not smiling either. Grandma Mazur on the other hand decided right then and there to be totally inappropriate.

"So Baby Girl, How is the hot bounty hunters package?" Ranger looked at my father and they both actually rolled their eyes. That was it I finally blew up from all the pressure. I was trying to hold it in. I really was but it wasn't working giggles were escaping as fast as the tears were running down my face. My mom looked at me like I was insane.

"Stephanie, is this a joke? Why are you laughing?" She then turned to my father. "Frank what is wrong with your daughter?" That didn't help because my dad was laughing right along with me. My dad finally calmed down enough to look at my mother.

"Helen, nothing is wrong with Stephy and she is happy but she handles stress the same way I do. She laughs. You should know that about your own daughter." My mother looked at my father like she had been smacked. My father continued.

"Face it Helen, you have never given Stephy a chance. You wanted her to be just like you. What I want to know is what is wrong with Stephy being like me? Love her for who she is and that she is happy. Now I don't know about you but I am happy to welcome Carlos into the family." My dad stood and shook Ranger's hand while my mom and I sat there slack mouthed. My dad pulled Ranger away from me gesturing for him to go into the dining room before turning around and saying, "Ladies we gentlemen will be in the garage."

My mother turned towards me and my Grandma Mazur and started doling out cake and coffee like nothing was wrong. She filled me in on the burg gossip and after about 45 minutes I had enough. I was just starting to think about an excuse to go find Ranger when he walked through the door with my dad. Both men smelled of whiskey and cigars. I was shocked. Ranger had desecrated the temple. I was so happy to see them both smiling at each other but then my mother through a dart and effectively popped my happiness balloon.

"So Carlos and Stephanie", she said with a sickly sweet smile on her face, "Do you have a date for the wedding?" I was panicking. My mother was going to ruin my entire relationship within 6 seconds. I looked over at Ranger who was looking at my dad smiling.

"Well, Mrs. Plum the wedding will happen when Steph wants it and where she wants it and how she wants it. As for a timeline as I told Frank earlier before I ask Steph to be my bride we would like to get acclimated to being a civilian couple." I looked at Ranger in awe and so did my mother. She instantly came over and embraced Ranger in a hug.

"Welcome to the family Carlos. I hope when you have children I will get a few little boys to equal out the girls I already have." Oh my, I was so shocked. Not only did my mother accept Ranger but she wanted grandsons. I really thought I just stepped into the Twilight Zone. Ranger and I said are goodbyes and he ushered me to the car making sure I was safe and belted yet again before we headed out. We were headed towards my apartment instead of Haywood. I tried to contain my curiosity as Ranger was in his zone and I hated to disturb him. We pulled into my parking lot and he shut off his car. I was so out of it and into my own mind I didn't notice Joe's SUV parked by the dumpster.

"Babe, is there something I should know?" I had no clue what Ranger was talking about. Ranger pointed at Morelli's car.

"I have no idea. It's been over since right before you left. In fact you leaving was the catalyst for the breakup." Ranger raised his one eyebrow. God I wish I could do that.

"Seriously Ranger, you know how I like to be there to say goodbye to all the men when they go on a mission. Well, Joe had a problem with the way I had three of your men over for dinner when they were leaving for a short mission, Lester, Bobby and Vince. We were sitting in the living room watching a movie when Joe showed up. I was lying down with my head on Lester's lap and my feet on Bobby watching the movie and Joe just started calling me all sorts of names and insinuating I was a whore. Needless to say the men didn't take too kindly to that and they yelled at Joe. Joe left and he has tried to call me a few times but I just ignore it. I have no clue why he would be in my parking lot now." Ranger was looking at me intently.

"Stay here Babe, please." Ranger got out of the SUV and sauntered towards Morelli's SUV without a care in the world. I watched Morelli open the door and stalk towards Ranger. If his body language said anything it was that Morelli was pissed. I watched as the men approached each other and I could tell when things started to get nasty. Morelli's Italian temper was flying as were his hands. I was just getting ready to get out of the car when I saw Morelli's fist come flying at Ranger. Ranger grabbed Morelli's fist and twisted it behind his back forcing Morelli to the ground. Ranger leaned down and whispered into Morelli's ear and then let him go. Morelli stood up flipped Ranger off and then stomped like a two year old back to his car. Ranger backed towards the car but by the time he got to me I was out and flying around straight into his arms.

"CARLOS, WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU HURT? ARE YOU OK?" Ranger looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Babe, I am not hurt. I just explained a few things to Joe about our relationship and how I expect him to stay away from you unless he has official business." I smiled at Ranger. I mean how could I not? Morelli is a jerk.

"Babe, lets get you upstairs so you can grab Rex and anything else that needs to come tonight. Everything else can wait until tomorrow." We headed inside and took the stairs to my apartment on the second floor. As usual Ranger had to sweep my apartment for bad guys.

When Ranger gave me the OK I entered and went directly to the bedroom. Ranger followed me and flopped rather unRanger like on the bed.

"Babe, let's just stay here tonight and go back to Haywood tomorrow." I looked at Ranger and he was already half asleep. I felt so bad. Here I was all caught in the drama and I wasn't paying attention or taking care of my man. Yes he is all mine. I leaned over the bed and took off his shoes and gently rolled him over to take off his jacket, shirt and holster. I then quietly took off his pants and leg holster and put the guns in the nightstand on his side of the bed where I knew he could reach them easily. Once he was in just his boxers I covered him up undressed myself. I then walked around the apartment making sure everything was secure before dropping a grape in Rex's cage and climbing in bed and snuggling into Carlos. I drifted off to sleep feeling safe and secure knowing that tomorrow Carlos and I would face anything that comes our way together.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

"Babe, let's just stay here tonight and go back to Haywood tomorrow." I looked at Ranger and he was already half asleep. I felt so bad. Here I was all caught in the drama and I wasn't paying attention or taking care of my man. Yes he is all mine. I leaned over the bed and took off his shoes and gently rolled him over to take off his jacket, shirt and holster. I then quietly took off his pants and leg holster and put the guns in the nightstand on his side of the bed where I knew he could reach them easily. Once he was in just his boxers I covered him up undressed myself. I then walked around the apartment making sure everything was secure before dropping a grape in Rex's cage and climbing in bed and snuggling into Carlos. I drifted off to sleep feeling safe and secure knowing that tomorrow Carlos and I would face anything that comes our way together.

Now we continue with SPOV

I woke up alone to a cold bed but the shower was running so I knew Ranger was still here. I decided to join him in the shower. As I tiptoed into the bathroom I saw Ranger tense just a little but happily he played along. I quickly pushed the curtain aside and jumped in throwing my arms around a wet soapy Ranger. I was met with a 1000 watt smile as Ranger picked me up my legs wrapping around his waist so I could feel his hardness against my hot center. I didn't come in there for sex but I damn sure got it.

After we were sated and clean we got dressed just in time to hear a knock on the door. I looked at Ranger inquisitively. Ranger merely raised his eyebrows before stating, "Your personal movers are here."

I opened the door to find Lester, Bobby and Tank. They all quickly bussed my cheek with a quick kiss before heading to kitchen with a box from Tasty Pastry. Hmm my favorite. I knew I should be a little upset that the Merry Men and Ranger were moving so fast but I just didn't have the will to fight. I loved Carlos and moving in with him was the next logical step and part of a lifelong dream.

3 months later… SPOV

After a month of Carlos looking haggard and being tired all the time Bobby and I finally forced Carlos to take blood tests. When Bobby received the results he called us into his office and sat us down. Bobby explained that Carlos was severely anemic and through diet and supplements he is finally back to his old self. Believe me I am enjoying every minute of it.

Tonight was another of Carlos's famous dates. Yes I said dates. In the past three months Carlos has taken me out on dates at least twice a week and one whole weekend a month we went away. I love it. Carlos picked out a dress and accessories for me tonight which was a little unusual. I mean he would go shopping with me sometimes and give me his opinions but he never actually told me what to wear on our dates. I am so excited for tonight. Carlos has not given me one clue about what we are doing.

Carlos came in already dressed in a tuxedo and let me tell you I only have one word to describe it "YUM". Carlos ghosted me out the door and to the Porshe Turbo. He ticked me in and off we went. We drove for about an hour the whole time Carlos was in his zone and I was buzzing with excitement. When I saw the turn off for Point Pleasant I started getting a buzz in my stomach. I loved the beach and but I hadn't been for awhile. Carlos pulled into a beautiful condo right on the beach.

"Please stay in the car until I come around" Carlos asked. I just nodded. Carlos opened the door and came around. He opened my door and unbuckled me turning me around in my seat and bringing my legs outside. Carlos bent down and removed my shoes gently kissing each calf before encasing my feet in flip flops that matched the colors of my dress perfectly. Before helping me to my feet Carlos took off his own shoes and socks and rolled up his pants a few inches. I was really confused at this point. Why did we get all dressed up just to come to the beach?

"Stop thinking so hard Babe. Just go with the flow." I smiled at Carlos and nodded. I decided then and there to just be happy with Carlos and not let the curiosity eat me alive. Carlos took my hand and led me to the side of the house and upon a small path around the building. We followed the path of natural looking lights strung in the trees along the path which ended at the beach. As we came along the beach I looked up and there was a sight right out of a Bedouin harem. There was a large gauzy tent in vibrant red and orange surrounded by dim twinkle lights. Carlos led me to the tent and held open the flap ushering me inside. The inside was done up beautifully with a large cotton rug (I had removed my flip flops when we entered), bright pillows everywhere, a small table beautifully set and a large bed on the corner. Carlos led me to the table and pulled out my chair. I sat down and waited for him to sit. Carlos removed the lids from the plates on the table and a wonderful smell wafted up teasing my senses. We both started to eat and kept the conversation to a minimum but it wasn't awkward instead it was comfortable. Carlos had taken a small remote out of his pocket hitting a few buttons filling the air with exceptional music. Carlos took my hand and drew me to my feet putting his hand around my waist and we started to sway to the music. After dancing to a few songs Carlos led me to the grouping of silk pillows gently pushing down while kissing me lovingly. Carlos came down next to me and looked into my eyes actually it felt like he was looking into my soul. My brain started working overtime and I was so scared that this would be goodbye.

"Babe, Steph, You have become my world and these last three months have been incredible. You have become such an integral part of my life both personally and professionally that I can't imagine going a day without you. Babe I know that you do not want to become a burg wife so instead will you become mine?" Carlos looked at me with such hope in his eyes. I was crying but I didn't realize it until I felt the drops hit my hand as they ran down my cheeks and off of my face. I decided to answer the same way he asked.

"Ranger, Carlos, You are my world and to be with you would be a fantasy come true. Without you I would not be the person I am. Without you I could not survive. I love you with every part of my being and I would love to be your wife."

Carlos grasped my neck and pulled my face to his kissing me reverently. He stood up pulling me with him before scooping me up and carrying me to the bed. Carlos stood me up and slowly stripped me of my clothes before lying me down. Carlos brought a jewelry box out of his pocket opening it and taking out a flawless engagement ring. He gently kissed my ring finger before sliding on the ring. He then stripped and laid down next to me and we celebrated all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:

Carlos grasped my neck and pulled my face to his kissing me reverently. He stood up pulling me with him before scooping me up and carrying me to the bed. Carlos stood me up and slowly stripped me of my clothes before lying me down. Carlos brought a jewelry box out of his pocket opening it and taking out a flawless engagement ring. He gently kissed my ring finger before sliding on the ring. He then stripped and laid down next to me and we celebrated all night long.

Continued- 6 months later- SPOV

Today was the day. Today was the day I was marrying my own personal superhero. These past six months have been filled with love and happiness. Well, most of the time anyway. Julie, Carlo's daughter came to visit and as first it was a little rocky. This was the first time she had actually come to Trenton to stay with Carlos and I guess since I am living there with me. I only got the necessities for her room wanting to wait until she got here to make it her own space but that was my first mistake. Apparently the fact that I had waited made her feel like she was a guest and not my future step-daughter. After a week of tiptoeing around her Carlos had enough of the snide comments and he had showed his Ranger side. He explained to Julie exactly why I had left the room bare and that we, meaning Carlos and I, thought that Julie would like it if she could decorate her own space. Julie then went on to tell Carlos that her mother had placed some untruths in Julie's head. Rachel had told Julie that this would be her only visit before I stole her father away for good. Carlos really had no clue why Rachel was being vindictive. Rachel was married to a good man whom she loved and she had three other children with Richard besides Julie. We had talked to Bobby in a professional capacity about the situation. Bobby seems to think that even though it seems Rachel has moved on Rachel is upset that Carlos didn't love her enough to give up being Ranger. Personally I wouldn't have Carlos without Ranger and I love both personas.

Julie and I bonded after the blow up and I do love her though having a teenager living with you is trying at times. Carlos finally laid down some rules regarding our bedroom privacy after Julie came in at the most inopportune times just to ask a lame question. I mean seriously what teenager gets up at five thirty in the morning and wakes up her parents to ask of she can go on the computer in her room.

Oh my God, I am about to walk down the aisle and become a wife and step mother. My wedding party is small. Lula is my maid of honor, Connie a bridesmaid, Julie a junior bridesmaid, and of course my niece Mary Alice. Mary Alice has even graciously decided not to be a horse today but I surprised her with a gold horse necklace and a small Beyer horse centered in her bouquet. I didn't want Mary Alice to stifle herself for me so I tried to make her feel special. She is such a mini- Steph I would not be surprised if she tried to fly off of a garage roof.

I can't believe that all my dreams are coming true in just a few moments. I wanted to run off and elope but Carlos talked me into a wedding that would join our family and friends and show everyone that I will forever be his and he will forever be mine.

After our engagement weekend, yes the one Arabian night turned into a whole weekend in the tent at the beach just enjoying each other, we told our families. Carlos's parents were thrilled and once my mom saw the ring Joe was never mentioned again. My sister Val on the other hand was a mess. She hates that I am getting married. She hates that I am marrying better than she did. She hates that I am marrying for move and not because I am pregnant. Oh wait that just slipped out. Three months ago Carlos talked me out of going for my shot and I found out last week that I am 4 weeks pregnant. Carlos doesn't know but he will in approximately 5 minutes. I just gave Lula his wedding present. I had a necklace handcrafted with a family icon. The icon consists of a father, mother, older child and baby. I hope he realized the significance. The only card I put with it was white with a blue and pink ribbon with the approximate due date. I guess I will find out.

My dad is here to walk me down the aisle. Here come the nerves. We walked out and waited for the bridal march to begin. My father had tears in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Stephy my daughter I am so proud of you. You are marrying the love of your life and giving me a grandson." I was flabbergasted. I hadn't told anyone about being pregnant." Don't worry Stephy there was not a breach of security. I had a dream last night that I was running the bases with a latte colored dark haired blued little boy that I called CJ then I looked at you just a few minutes ago and you are glowing. I just knew that the dream was a premonition. OK kiddo let's get this done."

As we slowly walked into the church I looked up and saw the most beautiful sight. Carlos was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white vest and tie. He looked like he stepped straight out of the pages of the GQ magazine. He had tears in his eyes and he was clutching the necklace which was wrapped around his hand. When my father placed my hand in Carlos's he brought his other hand up and gently touched my belly. I smiled to indicate that yes we were going to be parents. I heard a quiet "Babe" come from under his breath as a tear rolled down his cheek. As we continued with the ceremony tears ran freely down both of our cheeks and I fell even more in love with my own Batman.

After the ceremony and the announcement of "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso" Carlos scooped me up and carried me down the aisle to a small room off the side of the church.

"Querida, you have made me so happy. I can't believe that you have become my wife and the mother of my child all in one afternoon. I love you so much." We kissed and didn't stop until we were both panting heavily. A loud knock startled me and I heard Tank, who was Carlos's best man, was yelling at us.

"C'mon you two. Everyone is waiting with the rice." Carlos looked at me.

"Babe, are you ready to run?"

"Anytime, anywhere, anyplace, I will run but only as long as you are next to me." Carlos grabbed my hand and we headed side by side towards the future together.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

"Babe, are you ready to run?"

"Anytime, anywhere, anyplace, I will run but only as long as you are next to me." Carlos grabbed my hand and we headed side by side towards the future together.

5 Years Later SPOV

Today was our five year anniversary and things have changed so much since our wedding five years ago. We now had three little ones. Our first child was indeed a boy and just as my dad predicted CJ had Carlos's latte colored skin and dark hair but his eyes were my bright blue. CJ is a four year old bundle of energy. He has a full Rangeman wardrobe and all the accessories including handcuffs he received from his Uncle Lester which he has used to lock up his two year old brothers. Carlos had to have a talk with CJ concerning the use of the handcuffs and he goes with his Uncle Lester and Uncle Tank twice a week to learn self defense techniques and the proper reason and way for a use of force. At first I argued but then I thought about it and realized that what CJ was being taught is no different than what kids learned in karate class.

That brings me to the twins. Carlos and I were so surprised to find out we were having twins. Twins do not run in either of our families. Robert Francis, named after Bobby and my dad and Ricardo Pierre, using Carlos's middle name and Tank's given name were a handful just like their brother. My dad has been so happy. After having so many granddaughters he is ecstatic to have his grandsons. Dad stops by our house all the time just to play with the boys.

Yes, Carlos and I have a house and I am a full time mom. I never wanted to be "burg" but here I am. I am not unhappy though. I still work just from an office Carlos had set up for him and me to share. Silvio left the Miami office so I am now in charge of all searches with Cal and Zero as my assistants. The business has grown but not too much. Carlos won't let that happen and he has actually turned down accounts. The older guys now run the business and the newer men do the hard work but always under the core teams' watchful eye.

Carlos and I have become a team both personally and professionally. After the health scare he had he has now incorporated more iron rich foods in his diet which means more red meat, of course he informed me that pepperoni though red in color is not considered a red meat. Carlos has become such a family man he hates to be away from me and the kids. A few days ago I caught him paying Lester a thousand dollars to go to the Boston office overnight for a routine check of the personnel files. The sad part is Lester had already told me he would go as long as he could take his current girlfriend and make a weekend of it. He just screwed Carlos out of his money.

Carlos took my pledge of "anytime, anywhere, anyplace" to heart. I remember the first time I came home and found Carlos alone with just a suitcase and no CJ. I was so upset. Carlos just placed me in the car and took me to the Point Pleasant house for a weekend where we reaffirmed our vows again and again and again. Carlos bought the Point Pleasant house as a getaway from the apartment on Haywood. Carlos whisked me away at least once a month for a weekend and I had even managed to surprise him for a weekend or two.

The twins and CJ are currently staying at Tank and Lula's. They are not married but they have been together for a long time. They have a three year old daughter who Lula named Blossom but my boy's call her Blossie. Carlos and I have picked up on the little ones nickname but she takes after her mother so we drop the "L" and call her Bossie. Lula and Tank are expecting their second child. Lula is sixth month's pregnant and she volunteered to take my three for the next two nights. I would have given them to my mom and dad but my Grandma Mazur has been in rehab for her broken hip and my mom has been over there to try to control Grandma. That leaves Dad at the club a lot for dinner. They are both stressed out so I decided to not add the stress of taking care of three mini Carlos's though my dad would have loved the male camaraderie.

The reason for all the secrecy is I am kidnapping Carlos. I have commandeered the Rangeman private jet and I am whisking Carlos away to Miami for two nights. I would have stayed longer but with three kids it's hard to find babysitters let alone someone to keep them for a week. Carlos thinks that we are going to a conference in Seattle. I am so excited. I am in excellent shape even after having three kids. I have really learned the advantages of having a gym at my disposal. Lula and I went shopping at Frederick's of Hollywood and I have a whole array of new lingerie including a nasty little airplane pilot that I have on right now. I am putting my over coat on and then not taking it off until we are in the air. Thank God that the Rangeman plane has bedroom or the pilot could get quite a show.

I slipped on my coat and waited for Carlos. It has been a hell of a five years and tonight I was ready to celebrate the fact that all my dreams have come true with the help of my very own batman.


End file.
